cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
P.A.N. Special Operations Command
P.A.N. Special Operations Command The special forces elements of '''P.A.N.A.F.' are deployed for operations deemed too difficult and risky to be successfully carried out by regular troops. They are the military combat units formed and trained to conduct missions of unconventional warfare, espionage, counter-espionage, intelligence gathering, and generally operations which require the element of surprise and stealth.'' P.A.N. Special Operations Command General Overview The Pacific Assistance Network Special Operations Command ( P.A.N.S.O.C.) is the P.A.N.A.F. Operations Command responsible for the co-ordination, planning and execution of all operations involving P.A.N. special forces. In addition to this, P.A.N.S.O.C. is also responsible for intelligence collection and covert operations, such as paramilitary activities. It is generally considered to be the most prestigious branch out of all the Pacific Assistance Network Armed Forces and thus troops under P.A.N.S.O.C. command undergo far more rigorous and gruelling training regimes. In terms of actual military strength, P.A.N.S.O.C. comprises of a far lower number of military personnel than the other P.A.N.A.F. Operations Commands with only approximately 350 military personnel currently deployed on active duty at the various military bases throughout the Pacific Assistance Network. Because P.A.N.S.O.C. operates as the Pacific Assistance Network's primary pre-emptive and rapid response vehicle, decisions concerning the deployment of P.A.N.S.O.C. forces are not often decided by the General Assembly. Rather, owing to the often sensitive nature of P.A.N.S.O.C. operations, the director of P.A.N.S.O.C. reports directly instead to the Secretary-General. Nonetheless, the day to day running of P.A.N.S.O.C. affairs is still generally overseen by the Pacific Assistance Network Supreme Operations Command. Furthermore, since the P.A.N. Special Operations Command represents the elite of the P.A.N.A.F. its units thus tend to be drawn from the Pacific Assistance Network member nations with the strongest and best equipped militaries ( i.e. the highest nation strengths and technoly levels ). For this reason the top two nations in the network are often primarily responsible for the provision of troops and materiel to P.A.N. Special Operations Command. P.A.N. Special Operations Command Forces At the present, all forces under the command of P.A.N.S.O.C. are infantry, albeit better trained and equipped than standard P.A.N. infantry forces. However, with the expectation of incorporating both armour and aircraft into P.A.N.A.F. in the near future, it is widely assumed that P.A.N.S.O.C. will eventually integrate both arms into its standard battlefield operations. Currently, P.A.N.S.O.C. maintains a total number of: 350 active duty soldiers deployed at 2''' military bases '''P.A.N. Special Operations Command Intelligence Roles In addition to augmenting the military capabilities of the Pacific Assistance Network Armed Forces, P.A.N.S.O.C. serves also as the primary intelligence agency for the Pacific Assistance Network: both in terms of operating espionage activity abroad and maintaining internal security, especially counter-intelligence operations, within the Network itself. Two seperate detachments are housed under P.A.N.S.O.C. in order to fulfill these two functions. Detachment 1, is the P.A.N.S.O.C. military intelligence department chiefly concerned with the obtaining and analysing of information regarding non Pacific Assistance Network affiliated nations and alliances. Its current primary purpose is to ensure that all P.A.N. intelligence activity abroad is effectively coordinated and operated, and that all intelligence recieved from these operations is in turn correctly analysed and assessed. Detachment 2, is the P.A.N.S.O.C. military intelligence department chiefly concerned with combating foreign espionage activity operating within the Pacific Assistance Network. Its current primary purpose is the maintenance of internal security within P.A.N. , namely the protection of P.A.N.A.F. military operations from foreign intelligence penetration. category:Pacific Assistance Network